The Great Demon, Kumiko
by Ninja Ayane
Summary: After being sealed, Inu no Taisho's younger Sister, Kumiko Hikari has reawaken from her eternal slumber, but the real question is who unsealed her and what for?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello! My name is Taylor and this is my first Fanfiction about my OC and the characters of Inuyasha so please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA, EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY

***Prologue***

**(Flashback)**

"Onee-san!" said the young dog demon girl

"What is it, imouto-san?" said the Inu no Taishō

"Well…I was wondering what does love mean? Said the young dog demon girl

"Love? Why do you want to know what that means?" said the Inu no Taishō

"I heard humans talking about it" said the young dog demon girl

"Imouto-san, it means affection or liking of something" said the Inu no Taishō

"So that's what it means, Arigatou gozaimasu Onee-san!" said the young dog demon girl

"Your welcome…Imouto-san" said the Inu no Taishō

**(End of Flashback)**

After The Inu no Taishō died, his younger sister Kumiko fell in love with a Human named Takashi Akiyama whom was a young prince of a Royal family. The two got married in secret and Kumiko became pregnant with Takashi's child. Nine months passed and Kumiko gave birth a healthy baby boy, whom she named Hachikō. While Hachikō lived with his father, he was teased on by the other children because he was a Half-demon and the son of the prince, Takashi Akiyama.

However, Kumiko would often come and visit her husband and son and give them gifts. But one day, Takashi's sister, Hokuto found out that her brother's wife Kumiko is a Leader of a powerful Demon Group known as "The Five Rulers of the Great Swords", a Demon Group that have the Great Swords of Powers: Sō'unga wielded by Kumiko, Tessaiga and Tenseiga wielded by Inu no Taishō, Shinryūkiba wielded by Ryuu and Tenkami Naginata wielded by Miyako, are the swords of legendary power wielded by the most powerful Daiyōkai in the Universe.

When Kumiko was alone Hokuto sealed her to a Tree of Sealing and placed a Rosary around Kumiko so that her Demonic powers were sealed, in till someone who removes the Rosary Kumiko will reawaken and her Demonic powers were be unsealed.


	2. The Demon who was sealed has been unseal

**A/N: **Hi my back! I know it's be a while since I've done the Prologue of my Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA, EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY

If you are confused about the Prologue, it was a backstory about my OC, Kumiko who is the primary main Protagonist of the Fanfic, she is also the younger sister of the Inu no Taishō or The Great Dog Demon in English. Also latter on the story, there's a Plot twist, but I'm not going to spoil it in till the end of that Chapter.

So enough of me talking enjoy this chapter and please enjoy!

Here's the list of Japanese words translated in English that are in this Chapter

叔母 (hiragana おば, Rōmaji Oba)=Aunt (younger than one's parent)

甥 (hiragana おい, Rōmaji Oi)=Nephew

***The Demon who was sealed has been unsealed***

**209 years later…**

While Sesshoumaru was going to visit Rin, he notices something that was on the 'Tree of Sealing'…

"That Tree…is a Tree of Sealing; it seals a Demon's Yōki and the Demon who is sealed on that tree goes in an eternal ending slumber never to reawaken back from their slumber. Wait, there's someone on the Tree!" said Sesshoumaru

To Sesshomaru's curiously, he then walks slowly to the Tree to see a better look at the person on the Tree of Sealing. As he walks closer, Sesshoumaru sees a woman on the Tree who looks to be in early thirties to mid-thirties and then _that's_ what he notices something silver around her neck, a silver Rosary with a cross that had a small crystal in the centre of the cross, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise he realised that the woman is a Daiyōkai and that her Yōki was sealed in the Rosary by a miko. Becoming more fascinated about the Rosary and the woman, Sesshoumaru wonder if the Rosary would break, he then grabbed the Rosary and pulled numerous times, but failed every time he tried to break it, until he pulled once more (Crack noises)…

"It broke!"

Suddenly there was a bright blue light that was coming out from the Rosary and to Sesshoumaru's amazement the bright blue light came to the woman, who was sealed to the Tree of Sealing and her Yōki was before the Rosary broke was sealed in the Rosary. Then the woman awoke from her eternal slumber and then waited for her Saviour to ask her questions about whom she is and where she came from.

"Who are you, woman?"

"Don't you recognise me…_Oi?"_

"What" _(Wait her scent it's…familiar…no it can't be…but it's impossible!)_

"Hmm…you don't remember me Sesshoumaru"

"Oba…I _do_ remember you…and I have a question for you"

"Very well what is your question?"

"Oba, why did you mate with a Human?"

"Since you want to know I will tell you the story about how I meet my Human Husband…"

***Flashback ***

On a hot and sunny day in the Eastern lands of Japan, the young prince, Takashi Akiyama of the Royal Family who rules the Eastern Lands of Japan, was traveling alone to explore the other lands of Japan as well as get away from his over protective younger sister and parents. While he was traveling he was going to take a break atop of hill, but something caught his eyes he saw a beautiful woman who was in the water relaxing, while he wanted to get closer to see what she looks like and who she is, he accident fell down the hill and then he suddenly realised later that he was looking straight up at her…

"I'm sorry...Lady but you look so beautiful…what's your name and who are you?"

"Umm…my name is Kumiko Hikari and…"

"Kumiko Hikari? That's a beautiful name and what were you going to say? Is there something I should not know about you?"

"I can't tell anyone about _what I am_…anyway what's your name?"

"My name is Takashi Akiyama and my family rules the Eastern lands of Japan" _(what is Kumiko hiding from me?) _

"Oh so you of Royal birth, but why don't you have guards with you?"

"Well…you see Kumiko I just want to travel the other lands of Japan and get away from my over protective younger sister and parents…so I didn't what the guards protecting me because I can fight on my on it's just that when I was young the palace guards would never leave my side"

"I know how you feel because I'm also of Royal birth, my older brother is so over protective of me but I told him I can protect myself, but he keeps on saying that i still should still have guards guarding me"

"You are of really birth! What land of Japan does your Family rule over?"

"Hmm…"_(Damn if I tell Takashi that my Family rules the Western lands of Japan, he's going to found out that I'm a Demon…I think I should just tell him the truth)_

"Kumiko? Is there something wrong, Kumiko?"

"Ta…ka…shi…please don't hate me for telling you this but my Family rules the Western lands of Japan and my whole Family are…Demons…I'm sorry…"

"Kumiko…I need to tell you something, I know I just meet you but I'm…I'm…in love with you!"

"I'm a Demon and you are a Human…Demons and Humans can't be with each other!"

"Please tell me that you have the same feelings for me, Kumiko!"

"_(Do I have the same feelings as him...)_ Takashi…I love you too"

"I hope we can meet each other again, Kumiko, I would be seeing you!"

"You too…Takashi"

***End of Flashback***

"So Oba you were in love with a Human…that's strange because you were one of most powerful Demon in the entire world…yet like Father you fell in love with a Human"

"Then tell me Sesshoumaru if you despise Humans why are you in love with a Human girl?"

"This Human girl is different from the others…she cares for me and she really is special to me, Oba!"

"I see…well let's get going then"

"Very well"

**Meanwhile at Inuyasha's Group…**

While Inuyasha's Group were walking to Kaede's Village, Inuyasha notices something unfamiliar to him…

"Inuyasha why did you stop!"

"Shut up Shippo!" _(I smell a Demon that I don't recognised) _

"Wait I sense a Demonic aura!"

"Me too Kagome it's hiding in the Forest!"

"Are you sure Miroku?"

"Yes, I'm sure Shippo"

"Well I don't believe you all!"

"Shippo there is a Demonic aura, but why can't you sense?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Shippo is getting angry"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA…SIT!"

"I hate you Kagome…"

**A Few minutes later…**

After Inuyasha recovered from all of the Sits Kagome said, the Group then decided to split up to find the Demonic aura in the Forest and whom the Demonic aura belongs to…

"There the aura is going bigger, go there Inuyasha!"

"Okay Kagome!"

After getting there Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that the demonic aura belongs to a boy who looks just like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The boy didn't get away from the tree he was hiding behind and stayed there without taking his golden eyes off Inuyasha.

"Who are you boy?!"

"Inuyasha don't speak to the boy so rudely!"

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE BOY OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"INUYASHA STOP PLEASE YOU ARE MAKING CRY!"

"What…he doesn't look like he's...crying…" _(He is crying did I do that to him?)_

"You are Inuyasha?"

"What was that boy?"

"Inuyasha is that your name?"

"How do you know me…boy are you one of Naraku's followers!"

"Naraku? Who's that?"

"FINE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU ARE I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU!"

"INUYASHA DON'T!"

**Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru and Kumiko**

While Sesshoumaru and Kumiko were walking to Kaede's village for Kumiko to meet Rin and when they were almost near Kaede's village, Kumiko sensed something very familiar to her...

"(_That scent it's…Hachikō's scent!)_"

"Hmm…I smell Inuyasha and…an unfamiliar Hanyou"

"Hachikō...is the Hanyou that you don't recognise the scent"

"Hachikō, Oba who's that?"

"Sesshoumaru my son is Hachikō…he is my son with the Human I loved"

"I see Oba; we better catch up with Inuyasha and your son"

** Back to Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Wait…I sense something" _(I sense Sesshoumaru and another Demon)_

"YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Just Then Kumiko came and to everybody's surprised her eyes turn to blood red, her claws become longer and her fangs were showing, then suddenly she sprinted to Inuyasha and slash out at him with her poisonous claws. Then suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared above them…

"Sesshoumaru what the hell is going on?!"

"Inuyasha…You can't sense her scent?"

"What!" _(The Demon her sense smells like me and Sesshoumaru, what's going on here?)_

"Inuyasha, don't you understand that Demon is related to you and Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken, be silent!"

"Yes Milord!"

"Related to me?"

"Yes, Inuyasha she is our Oba on her Father's side"

"What our Oba…but what's her name?"

"How about you ask her yourself, Half-Breed!"

"What's your name?!"

"Since you asked nicely, I would tell you…my name is Kumiko Hikari!"

"Kumiko Hikari" 

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: **And that's the end of Chapter 1! I can't believe that I finished writing this Chapter it took me two days to finish it! I hope this Chapter is long enough for all of you and sorry if the Prologue was a bit short.

Here's the next Chapter's Title: **"The Demon Kumiko has returned"**

Now time for finishing English Speech…oh I hate my life right now…


	3. The Demon Kumiko has returned

**A/N: **I'm back with another new Chapter this week! I hope you enjoy this Chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA, EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY

***The Demon Kumiko has returned***

"Kumiko Hikari"

"That's right my name is Kumiko Hikari"

"But why are you here, Kumiko?!"

"Kagome…be quiet and let me do the talking, okay?"

"Fine Inuyasha"

"So why _are _you doing here?"

"I tell you, your brother Sesshoumaru released me from my eternal slumber after my Yōki was sealed away by my husband's sister, Hokuto"

"And why did you attack me?!"

"Because you Inuyasha attacked my son!"

"What…the boy is your son? Then that means that he's my cousin"

"Correct Inuyasha, you attacked your cousin"

"What's his name?"

"My son's name is Hachikō"

"Hachikō…but you're a Full Demon and he's a…"

"A Half-Demon to finish off your sentence"

"Hachikō is a Half-Demon then that means his Father is a Human" _(Hachikō is just like me, we both have a Human parent and a Human and Demon Heart)_

"Yes, Hachikō's Father is a Human"

"Then tell me Kumiko do you despise Humans like Sesshoumaru?!"

"Kagome…"

"Tell me Kumiko!"

"You are a brave girl telling me what to do, now disappear!" Kumiko summons a portal behind Kagome and she is dragged into the portal

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME! What do you do with her?!"

"I just summoned a portal so she wouldn't interpret us from talking about Family business"

"THAT'S IT! MEDIO ZANGETSUHA!" Inuyasha uses Meido Zangetsuha but he misses Kumiko

"Hmm…interesting so that's your idea of a Medio"

"What I missed, but how?!" _(What's going on? How did she get out of the way before the Meido blades got her?!)_

"Boy…you can't defeat me with just the Meido Zangetsuha!" _(Come on Inuyasha use the Wind Scar)_

"Tessaiga...Want's me to use the Wind Scar? Okay I trust you Tessaiga…WIND SCAR!"

"Prefect…"

"The Wind Scar…it didn't kill Kumiko was she testing me to see if I was worthy of wielding Tessaiga?"

"Yes, Inuyasha I was testing you to see if you are really worthy of wielding my Brother's Fang"

"So…you are not going to kill me?"

"Oh…why would I kill you and before I forget i get your Human friend, Kagome out of the portal I summoned" Suddenly a portal appears in the sky and Kagome falls out of the portal but Inuyasha catches her in time

Kagome slowly opens her eyes and looks to Inuyasha and says "Inuyasha...I'm so glad to see you"

"Kagome…

"Inuyasha you really seem to love her"

"Yes, Kumiko I really love Kagome"

"I see…well we better get out of this Forest"

"That's a good idea, how about you and your son, Hachikō comes with use to the village we live in"

"Okay Inuyasha, Hachikō you can come out now"

"Umm…okay Mother"

Kumiko points to Inuyasha and says "Hachikō this is Inuyasha your cousin"

"Inu…yasha?"

"Yes that's your cousin's name son, now come and introduce yourself"

Hachikō runs up to Inuyasha smiling and says "M-my name is Hachikō and you are my cousin, Inuyasha!"

"Um…yeah I'm your cousin Hachikō"

"Inuyasha I think we should get going"

"Good idea, now let's go!"

**In the Morning**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kumiko, Hachikō and Sesshoumaru arrived at Kaede's village in the early hours of the morning. While they were walking, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were getting along for once, but thought they maybe just being nice because their Father's sister was here and their cousin, Hachikō. Then Kagome had an idea…

Kagome screams out "Hey Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru say "What?"

"You both know that you are both acting nice to each other"

Inuyasha stares at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru stares at Inuyasha, then Inuyasha said "What…were are just being nice because our Oba is here and our cousin Hachikō, okay Kagome?"

"Alright, then Inuyasha but I still have proof of you and your brother being nice to each other"

"Fine you win but you can't tell anyone about me and Sesshoumaru being nice to each other, okay?"

"Okay Inuyasha"

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: **And that's Chapter 2! Sorry if it was short but I had planned to finish Chapter 2 this week and start Chapter 3 this week and finish it by the end of this week. Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter and leave a review it helps a lot for me to continue writing!

Next Chapter Title: **"Kumiko's Family"**


End file.
